


In Your Hands (No Where Else I'd Rather Be)

by EveryDayBella



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Klinger is just soft and loves his boyfriend, M/M, Minor Injuries, Team as Family, but the kind that will keep you from playing hockey for a while, medically induced high, who puts up with his and teams nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayBella/pseuds/EveryDayBella
Summary: The first thing he is aware of again is Esa rushing in to the room. Klinger has trouble deciding where his attention needs to be. On the one hand these bare white walls do not look like the warm wood panelling of the AAC and that is a little disturbing. On the other hand Esa looks almost harried. His hair is actually dark from still being wet and his wide eyes bounce around until they settle on Klinger.He’s propped up in a bed and a not very comfortable one. How did that happen?“Did you hear the one about how you are really cute?” Klinger says around a giggle. It's not like he’s lying. Esa is really cute.His boyfriend sighs and shakes his head the worry easing away into something unwillingly amused. “Yeah, you’re fine. Or high.”





	In Your Hands (No Where Else I'd Rather Be)

**Author's Note:**

> How do you cope when your Number 1 one defenseman is out for four weeks? Write cute hurt/comfort of course!

It hurt. There was a terrifying moment in the split seconds after it happened where everything was just pain. He knew he needed to get off the ice, and oh god where was the puck, and no one had scored right, and shit shit shit that fucking hurt. He had enough presence of mind to get off the ice, aware he was a libilably. 

 

The only thing he was really aware of as they got him down the tunnel was Esa’s wide and worried grey blue eyes. 

 

After that everything is a little bit of a blur. He is dimly aware that his arm is swelling, that they want to take ex-ray,, that none of this is good. It hurts to move his arm and it hurts just sitting there. Until they get him on the good stuff he’s not even really aware of where he is. 

 

The first thing he is aware of again is Esa rushing in to the room. Klinger has trouble deciding where his attention needs to be. On the one hand these bare white walls do not look like the warm wood panelling of the AAC and that is a little disturbing. On the other hand Esa looks almost harried. His hair is actually dark from still being wet and his wide eyes bounce around until they settle on Klinger. 

 

He’s propped up in a bed and a not very comfortable one. How did that happen?

 

“Did you hear the one about how you are really cute?” Klinger says around a giggle. It's not like he’s lying. Esa is really cute. 

 

His boyfriend sighs and shakes his head the worry easing away into something unwillingly amused. “Yeah, you’re fine. Or high.”

 

Klinger giggles again and Esa rolls his eyes. That question is answered at least. 

 

Esa sits on the edge of the bed, folding Klinger’s uninjured hand between his own. Esa’s palms are warm and rough and Klinger hums a little in contentment. He likes Esa’s hands, all ways has. They’re big and strong and competent. 

 

“John.” His attention floats to Esa’s annoyed voice. “Klinger, have you have been listening to a word I said?”

 

“Nnnooo.” Klinger says sluggish and unresponsive. Honestly Esa is pretty and Klinger can’t be expected to follow multiple tangents. Esa shakes his head. 

 

“Leave it to you to be high as fuck.” Esa smiles and dazzles Klinger all over again. “All right. You had surgery on your hand.”

 

“Did I not just get hit?” 

 

“Last night. You don’t remember?”

 

Klinger shrugs. Apparently not. 

 

“All right fine. You at least remember getting hit with the puck right?”

 

Klinger nods. That he remembers. “Hurt.”

 

“Yeah.” Esa agrees, a sudden tightening in his face. “You scared the shit out of us. But you broke your hand. Surgery went well though. Everything is back in place. You are going to be out for at least four weeks though.”

 

“Shit.” That does serve to sober him a little though. It explains the white walls and the bed and the high. Hospital. It explains the tense that still thurms through Esa and makes his grip on his good hand tighten. “I am sorry.”

 

“Not your fault. It was Evander Kane’s fault. What he was thinking shooting there I have no idea. I wish Rouss were still here. He would have made him pay for it. As it was Jamie was pissed off about it too.”

 

“We are supposed to be curbing his fighting.” Segs had come up with idea. Klinger isn’t sure how on board he is with it. 

 

Esa makes a non-committal sound and mutters something in Finnish that he doesn’t quite pick up on. Klinger smiles anyway just for the sound of his voice. 

 

“They should be here in a minute.”

 

“Who?” Klinger is wondering if he lost time again or if Esa is just reaching for a conversation change. 

 

“Some of the guys. They wanted to come check up on you.”

 

“It's not that bad was it?” His hand is all covered in gauze and plaster and he can’t really feel it so he has no way of knowing. Besides he would much rather be looking at Esa. He would always rather be looking at Esa. 

 

Esa doesn’t reply, just shrugs. “You shouldn’t have to stay overnight. They’re just waiting on the drugs to wear off.”

 

“That sounds fun.” 

 

“Whus.” Esa snickers. “Don’t get to be pretty boy anymore.”

 

Klinger snorts, charmed by Esa’s smile. “Segs is totally the pretty boy.”

 

“Who is calling me pretty today?” Tyler swans into the room, grinning and drawing Esa’s attention away from Klinger. Klinger pouts. That’s not fair. 

 

“Please do not get him started.” Jamie groans behind him. Klinger would have more sympathy if Jamie didn’t encourage him at every turn. Behind the two of them Spezza is looking a little green around the gills. 

 

“How ya doing Klinger?”

 

“Apparently I broke my hand.” And his other hand is still captured in Esa’s grasp and Klinger has not plans of rectifying that situation. “Sorry Cap.”

 

“Not your fault.” Jamie assures him, patting his shoulder gently. “Just focus on getting back there with us. We need you.”

 

“On the other hand though,” Tyler says, sitting on the bed at Klinger’s feet. “We get to see what the Wunderkid has in him. He might take your job Klings.”

 

“Tyler.” Jamie groans while all three of the people in the room who aren’t high glare at him. 

 

“Was that supposed to be encouraging?” Esa bit out, fierce and protective.

 

“Too soon?” Tyler has the good grace to grace. “Obvs you are still our favorite.”

 

“Thanks.” He didn’t really care. Everything is going to be fine. “Miro can hold down the fort. You scored last night though. I didn’t get to say congratulations.”

 

“Thanks.” Tyler shrugs and looks at Jamie with something like sex in his eyes. “I finally found the right the motivation.”

 

“And that is the cue for us to leave.” Jamie blushes underneath the beard that makes him look startlingly like his brother. “We still have a house to unpack jackass.”

 

Tyler still grins like it doesn't matter in the least. “Yeah. Yeah. Take care of yourself Klinger. Let me know when you need the company and I’ll bring Marshall, Cash, and Gerry over.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”

 

“It's good to see you’re okay. Let us know if you two need anything.” Sezza offers, like the good dad he is. 

 

“Do we need anything?” Esa asks, when they all leave. His soul attention is back on him and he likes that. He smiles a little wonky and watches as Esa smiles back and the worry finally fades away. 

 

Klinger shakes his head, aware suddenly of how heavy his head feels. Esa let's go with one hand and before Klinger can complain about it, combs those fingers through his loose hair. 

 

“Go back to sleep.” Esa mutters. “When you wake up again we’ll see about getting out of here.”

 

That’s all it takes for Klinger to fall asleep again, safe in the knowledge that Esa will still be there when he wakes up. 

 


End file.
